HE left,i'm pregnant and depressed
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: Takes place in mew moon but before bella birthday her and edward made love.He left wihtout knowing she was pregnant.Now she went to the volturi see if they will change her
1. Chapter 1

He left, i'm pregnant ans depressed

HE left me in the woods.3 weeks later i found out i was Prego. Thats why i'm standing in front of the volturi castle. "ok guard i know you can hear me vampires!let me in. I want to speak with Aro,Cauis and Marcus."i whispered. A guard member came out and took me to the throne room. "Aro she asked for you by names" "ok alec you may go. who are you?" Aro asked. "Bella Marie Swan, almost Cullen.I'm 18 and i'm Pregnant. Edward Cullen is the father he left without knowing.I wanted to become one of you but he wouldnt change me. He left becuase his brother tried to attack me a month ago at my 18th birthday party. I was wondering if you will change me after the baby is here" I explained myself. "Yes young bella. I will personly do it if you will let me be your father,if so you would become princess." Marcus asked. "yes of course but you guys will have to hunt animals i refuse to hunt humans" i said. "that can be arranged dear daughter"marcus purred. I ran up to him and jumped in his lap and hugged him. "I love you daddy" i sobbed


	2. Chapter 2

He left,i'm pregnant and depressed ch2

(5 1/2 months later)

Living here has been good.I've only had two blood attacks twice but luckily my father stopped family and guard all drink animal blood actually Uncle Cauis took a liking to medicine.I'm sitting in uncle cauis office waiting ,IT is still weird seeing him come home in Scrubs. Today we just did an ultrasound. "well bells your due in two weeks and your pregnant wiht triplets, one boy and two girls." uncle cauis explained."ok is father in our room?" "yes go tell him" I went to mine and fathers room "daddy i have some news i need to tell you" "ok what is it dear?" daddy asked as he looked face scrunched up in disgust when he smelt the gel from the ultrasound. "i'm due in two weeks, and i'm pregnat with triplets, two beutiful girls and one little boy!" i exclaimed. "..." dad looked shocked. "umm daddy may i invite the cullens to the palace i think carlisle and esme should know there grandchildren and i would like carlisle to be there for the delivery"I asked warily."sure baby girl,Just please be carefull we dont need you stressed and going into premature labor" "thank you daddy, i would hug you but the babes ge tin the way now" i signed. Uncle Aro called them, they would be here in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**HE left i'm pregnant**** and depressed**

(2 days later)

The Cullens Finally arrived! Today i would be telling everyone my due date and the sexs of the babies. "Ok princess Bella has somethings to tell us"My father said. I came out and sat on my fathers lap,The Cullens gasped when they say me and my pregnant belly. "well i'm due in two weeks, but i'm havng triplets! the names Jackson Casper, Renesmee carlie, Esme Lillian Mary Swan Cullen Volturi. " i cooed as i rubbed my belly. The cullens were shocked. The babies were kicking hard. cauis was at work. The babies kicked harder. "Bells are you ok?" Dad asked. "NO!"i screamed. I started to scream more. Carlisle ran up. "Bella!" carlisle yelled as he placed his hands on my belly. "They can feel everyones overwhelmed emotions. Jasper!" Istanly we all felt a calm wave come over us and the babies stopped kicking. "Thanks Jazz!" i ran towards him and tried to hug him the best i could. "hello sis" jazz whispered in my ear. "big brother" I went around and hugged all of my family the best i could. Uncle cauis walked in. "HelloUncle long day at work?"I questioned "Yes 5 emergancies,2 operations, and 4 deliveries" Uncle said as he kissed my forehead and threw himself in his throne. "well what did you expect working at the hospital." Uncle aro chuckled. "Hospital?"Carlisle questioned. "yes daddy, Uncle cauis works at a hospital, i got the whole family and guard to like animal blood, so me and the baies are in no harm." I signed. "Ok and daddy?" "Yes you and Esme are like second parents to me"I said bewteen yawns. "Up to bed yound lady"Uncle cauis signed. I went to my private room. The cullens would be around me in the guests rooms.I made sure esme and carlisle were in the room connected to mine.I heard them get settle as i drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HE left, i'm pregnant and depressed**

Last time: I drifted to sleep.

When i was asleep i had the nghtmare. Edward leaving. My father going to get Renee and Phil and then the phone call that brought me to the volturi. I sobbed in my sleep.I felt cold hands shaking me. I screamed and bolted up in bed.

"shh honey its just a dream" Carlisle whispered. "No all it happened" I sobbed. "tell us about it baby" esme whispered. "It starts with Edward leaving saying "I dont want or love you Bella". Then my father leaving to get mom and my step dad then the phone call" i sobbed "what phone call?"Esme whispered. "The phone call brought me here.I thought it was Charlie but i answered it was airline service Charlie,Renee and Phil's plane crashed. It went offchart and there was no survivors" I sobbed into carlisle's neck."Oh honey, Its ok you have us now,we're going to move into the castle. Marcus said that mje and esme get the room connected to yours" Carlisle whispered. I snuggled deeper into his arms. "Love why dont you go back to our room. I'll stay with bella." Carlisle whispered as i closed my eyes.I heard the door click then i was out like a light.

(18 hours later)

I didnt want to ge tup but there was a soft nudge. "5 more minutes" I yawned "Sweetie you've been sleeping for more then 18 hours its 1pm. You need to eat." Carlisle whispered "Fine" i said grouchy and went to roll over when i fell off the bed. "OWW!"I quickly got picked up. Dad was istantly in doctor mood."Why does this hurt!" i screamed. I felt a gush of warm fluid bewteen my legs."Your in labor my dear"Dad exclaimed as he rushed me to Uncles office. "OWW!" i screamed. The pain got worse. "Carlisle what happened?" My father wondered as he ran in with esme. "I WANT ALICE!" I screamed. Alice was by my side in minutes. "shes going to be in labor for an hour or so." Alice informed us. I screamed as the pain got more intense.

(45 minunetes later)

After pushing Jackson and Renesmee I couldntdo it any more. ""come on bells just a couple more pushesand its over" Uncle signed. I whimpered and started to push. After 3 pushes it was over. My heart was slowing. I was dieing. Both dads bite down and the searing pain ripped through my body.


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: carlisle=daddy, Marcus =father)

The pain was horrible. I didnt scream for the sake of my mind,Family and children. anthor force of pain hit my back arched. I internally screamed bloody murder.I could not handle the pain. I heard three shallow breaths. Those must belong to my kids. I wish the fire would end soon

(1 1/2 days later)

My heart just gave a last big boom. I still had a heartbeat but it was half as strong. I opened my eyes. Everyone gasped. "What are my eyes that horrible?" I asked."Bella your eyes are pink!" Uncle cauis explained.I felt a lot of confusion. Alice helped me up and i was able to see all her visions she had. My legs felt weak, i went to fall,daddy caught me. When are skinned touched isaw everything he thought in his whole vampire life. Isaw how sad the family was when edward made them leave forks and me ,Esme,Alice and Emmett wanted tot ake me with but Edward yelled at them and most shocking attacked Esme! Everyone looked sad and then confusion hit. "How are we feeling sad jazz is out hunting!" alice gasped and so did i. I saw pictures flutter before my open eyes. Edward hunting with three others and coming to the castle, there was snow on the ground so 8-9 months. "edwards coming somewhere in november or december he has three others wiht him." alice said in a was still mad wiht him i'm guessing. "alice i saw that same vision and when i felt daddy i saw what hes ever thought!" I yelled freaked out. "Brothers i think we found the most powerfull vampire."Uncle Aro said shocked. "WHAT!" I srieked. If i was i would have to stay in the castle and never leave except hunting and when we went to fight as a whole coven which was very slim."well it looks like it her eyes are ruby" My father said. I looked in the mirror and sure enough my eyes were a ruby red like a newborns should. "But how I have a heartbeat. DADDY WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" I sobbed "Your half vampire then, Our venom must of ran into each other and deleted it self"Daddy explained as he rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm out of here!" I screamed as i ran down the hall. I heard yelling fo rme to stop and them following. I pictured the meadow where i go when i'm upset. Next think i knew i was in the little cave. I sat down and started to cry. I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. "Sis whats wrong?" Jazz asked. "I'm the most powerful vampire but i'm half vampire." i signed. "No your not your still human" he explained as he rubbed my back. "No i'm not jazz i'm half vampire"I signed. I looked down at my hands and gasped. They werent a vampire pale, instead they were my normal human color. "when you get upset you most turn into a human" Jazz explained as my eyes fluttered. "Go to bed bells, i'll tak eus home" jasper said as he picked me up. Thats the last thing i rember before i went into unconscous


End file.
